Together By Mistake Together for Love
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: A major mistake changes the life of two families. Can a brother and sister fall in love? When they find out that they aren't really siblings? What about the parents? A translated story, Full summary inside. Original story by Livia Scofield Miller.
1. An Error Can Change A Life 1992

**A/N: Okay guys I bring to you a new story, only this time this story isn't mines. This story belongs to Livia Scofield Miller ,she wrote this story originally in Spanish and when I read it I fell in love with it. All I did was translate it to English so the Readers who follow me can enjoy this story the way I did. The original is still in progress. So Translating it is easier than actually sitting down and writing a chapter. Anyone is welcomed to read this story and enjoy it. If you can read in Spanish I recommend you read the Original which is JUNTOS POR ERROR JUNTOS POR AMOR. The Fic is really beautiful and I love it. The Author is really nice and I am glad she allowed me to translate this wonderful story. Tons of angst and drama to await in this fic it's amazing. It also has the fluff we love so much, as well as the smut. **

**Gracias a Livia Scofield Miller por dejar poder traducir as su historia. Me enamoro cuando llege al ultimo capitulo que a puesto. Todo el credito se lo doy a usted. Otra vez gracias y ojala que esto seia echo con mucho successo. **

**You can check out this author if your interested I'll post a link in my profile, so you can check her out. I'll update once a week or more depending on how her updates are once I am almost caught up to where she left off. it all depends on how she updates and how fast I have translated as well. Well enjoy guys you know I always bring great stories. Everyone is welcome to enjoy this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Steph Meyer owns twilight and Livia Scofield Miller owns This plot, all I did was translate it. **

**Enjoy! =]  
**

**

* * *

Together By Mistake Together for Love. **

**A major mistake changes the life of two families. Can a brother and sister fall in love? When they find out that they aren't really siblings? What about the parents? What will they do when they find out that their daughter isn't dead and everyday they have her by their side? **

_**Italics**_** and bold are telephone conversations or conversations that are heard in the distance****.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**In this story the characters are all human. **

**The chapters go from 1992 where everything started and then to 2010 which is the present. And the years change depending on the situation. It varies so that you can understand the reactions of the characters. The chapters that are in the past will be shorter than the ones from the present. The chapters from the past are in third person perspective while the chapters in the present are in Renesmee's POV. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: An Error Can Change A Life. **

* * *

The medics rushed through the hospital's hallways pushing the young teenage girl who screamed in pain. They took her to the operating room, and Doctor Cullen was preparing himself for the delivery of the baby of the teenage girl with light skin and brown eyes. A young man came in dressed in a green hospital robe, hat and face mask, though Doctor Cullen recognized him at the moment.

"Push dear." The doctor said. He saw how the young man who had just entered and he got closer to the girl and took one of her hands. "Squeeze, it's almost out."

Another strong scream was her only response he got. The baby was almost out. One more push and the pain would pass.

"Come on, one more push and everything would be done. I promise."

Another scream and finally there was silence. The doctor took the baby in his arms and he began to cry. The girl laughed nervously, while the young man had become still.

The young nurse took the infant to clean the baby a little, and in a few minutes, she would return it to the mother, who began laugh when she had the infant in her arms.

"It's a girl." The tears fell freely from her eyes and slid of her cheeks, from the happiness that she finally had her daughter in her arms.

"A precious little girl." The young man finally said, even though he didn't move from where he stood.

"I have to take her again." The nurse of about thirty years, short hair auburn color, she took the small infant once more and left the room.

She put the infant in a cradle with pink blankets, while she wrote the last name of the parents on a small bracelet that would identify the child.

"Hello Holly."

Another nurse came in the room with a baby in her arms and put the infant in another cradle. The child as well was wrapped in a pink colored blanket. She followed as her co-worker and wrote on a bracelet the name of that child's parents.

"Hello Nicole. How was your day?"

"Good, I was just in a delivery of twins." the nurse who just arrived said. "Even though they look nothing alike, the boy is a darker skin while the girl's… look, she is very light." She said turning with the bracelet in her hand.

They crashed with each other and the things that they carried in their hands fell.

"Sorry Holly, I didn't see you." Nicole said, she was younger with long blonde hair that hit her waist.

They picked up their stuff and put the bracelets on the infants. They cleaned up the table in which they used to write on the bracelets and went to pick up each one of the infants in which they brought in. the cribs were next to each other.

"Nicole, are you sure that is the baby girl you brought in?" Holly said at the moment while her co-worker took the infant in her arms.

"Yes, the daughter of the Black's. I already told you that she was really fair skinned, and she has brown eyes, just like her mother." Nicole shifted the infant in her arms and left the room, leaving behind her co-worker.

Holly, the woman with auburn hair, lifted the infant and finished cleaning her small face. She returned to the room in where the mother was.

The young teenage girl was sleeping, but the young man was awake. The young man walked back and forth in the room.

The nurse gave the baby to the father and left the room, she didn't get very far. The young man went running out of the room and caught up with the nurse who was in the middle of the hallway.

"Excuse me nurse."

"Yes sir." She said a little uncomfortable calling the young man sir who was only about sixteen years old. "Do you need anything else?"

"It's that… I know that newborns change a lot in a short amount of time but… I notice that the baby has changed a lot. Out of everything her eyes."

"I'll go see." The nurse said turning around half way.

Since her co-worker had taken the Black's infant, Holly had felt very nervous. And what the father of the infant had just said had finished saying only added to her nervousness. She couldn't get the idea out of her head that the little girl of the Black's was really the daughter of the young adolescent that she had at her side.

They both went into the room and Holly took the baby from the cradle.

When she realized in what was happening, she went running out of the room to find a doctor.

The infant was still in the nurse's arms, that she went running to the emergency room.

"Doctor Cullen!" she screamed when she saw him.

The doctor had taken the infant from the nurse's arms and brought her to a crib.

She didn't breathe.

When the young man saw all the doctors around his daughter he started to feel like the world fell on his shoulders and was squishing him.

"This can't be happening." He murmured falling to his knees on the ground. "My daughter." The pain broke his voice.

The seconds that passes felt like hours and the pain in his heart only increased. The voices of the doctors every minute became more alarming, and that just made him feel worse.

The doctor who assisted the delivery got closer slowly to the young man. He wanted to get up to his feet, but when he saw the expression on the face of Doctor Cullen, he felt like dying. The largest of his fears had become a reality.

"Mr. Masen, I…"

"No." he didn't want to hear it.

"Edward…"

"No, shut up." he didn't want to hear the truth.

"Son."

"No! No!"

"I am sorry."

….

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try and do a update every week, but I don't know if it will be consistent or randomly. I will continue my own stories as well, it's just fun and easier to have the job of translating an amazing story. Hopefully I'll do more stuff like this in the future. I'll admit I got a little bored of the repetitive cliche stories that are out there in English, don't get me wrong their are many Jake/Ness fics that I love, but some are just repetitive and I got bored of them. I was curious and I rarely read fics in Spanish, but I read a few and the ideas are fresh and things I never imagined could be in a fic. This website has many talented writers and we should encourage them no matter in what Language they write in. After I read this fic I fell in love with it and I thought I should ask to translate it so I can share it with you guys. Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything like that. I tried my best in the translation and I know this chapter is short, but like I said before and as well as the orginal Author had said, the Chapters from the past are shorter. Well Enjoy guys and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought, it also let's me know you read and liked it. I will only continue translating this if you review, but as always I love you guys. ;D **

**Note: I know long A/N  
**


	2. First day of classes 2010

**A/N:Okay I am posting another chapter, because I might not be updated for awhile. I will be out for a while I don't know how long until I am better, but I have translated up to Chapter five in this story so that's good I might Update that soon depending on how many reviews I get on this Chapter. I will be updating Love or Desire soon too, I haven't quite finished the chapter due to lack of inspiration seriously Writers block sucks. Well i'll try when I am better. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it in a review. =]**

**as always I don't own any of this and all the credit goes to Livia Scofield Miller for writing this amazing story. All I did was translate it. Hopefully I did a good job. Enjoy! =]  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Steph Meyer owns twilight and Livia Scofield Miller owns This plot, all I did was translate it. **

**

* * *

Together By Mistake Together for Love. **

_**Italics**_** and bold are telephone conversations or conversations that are heard in the distance****.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**In this story the characters are all human. **

**A major mistake changes the life of two families. Can a brother and sister fall in love? When they find out that they aren't really siblings? What about the parents? What will they do when they find out that their daughter isn't dead and everyday they have her by their side? **

**The chapters go from 1992 where everything started and then to 2010 which is the present. And the years change depending on the situation. It varies so that you can understand the reactions of the characters. The chapters that are in the past will be shorter than the ones from the present. The chapters from the past are in third person perspective while the chapters in the present are in Renesmee's POV. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First day of classes. **

**

* * *

**

"Come on guys!" my mom was at the door of the house with my brother, waiting for me so we could go to the college. "Come on!"

"I am coming!" I ran down the stairs pulling my hair up in a pony tail.

"Come on, you're going to be late." My mother grabbed me by my hand and directed me towards the car.

My brother was driving and my mother got me into the car.

"Mom calm your nerves a bit, ok?" I said placing my sunglasses on. "We still have plenty of time."

"Ok… Jacob, drive with caution."

"Yes mom."

My mom gave us each a kiss on the cheek and she went back into the house. Jacob started the car and started driving towards the college. First he drove slowly and as soon as we were out of sight from the house he started driving faster. We ended up getting there half an hour earlier than when classes started.

We went to the secretary and picked up our schedules.

"Nervous?" my brother asked as he accompanied me to my first class.

"Hysterical, if not scared shitless."

"Listen, the art building is only five minutes away." He said pointing to the building in which he would be in. "If you need me, call me or look for me, ok?"

"Ok." I said feeling his arms around my shoulders. "Well, guess… we will see each other."

"I'll come get you in five hours." He kissed my cheek and went running off, waving good bye with his hand.

"Let's go in!" said a voice.

A man of about thirty years of age went inside of the classroom and everyone who was in the hallway went in after him. The classroom was huge. About one hundred people could fit in the classroom, even though the class wasn't even of about fifty.

I sat by myself in one of the places that was by itself. I wanted to pass for invisible, but I didn't get to achieve it. The professor began to call the role and apparently I was the first on the list.

"The board doesn't like for me to do this, but I like to get to know my students. Miss Black, it's your turn." He said dazzling me with a huge smile on his face. "Name, age, and what made you want to register in medicine."

I stood up and cleared my throat that was as dry as the Sahara. I felt the stares of my peers on me, it just made me that more nervous. It must have showed on my face because the professor came closer. He told me to sit down and he sat down next to me.

"Renesmee, right?"

"Yes. Well, Nessie."

"Tell us."

"Well… I am Nessie Black, I am eighteen years old and I want to be a doctor because I want to help all of those who need it. I want to save lives. I have dreamed of doing that all of my life."

"Well I hope you get to become Doctor Black." He said smiling again. "Ok, Next. Alicia Brent."

The class lasted two hours, and we had to present ourselves and talk about what we wanted to do in the future.

If I was a bundle of nerves two hours prior, at this moment I was relaxed. And it was all thanks to…

"Doctor Masen, professor." I said going up to his desk.

"Hello Nessie. You don't have class now?"

"Yes I do. It's just I wanted to thank you. I was nervous in just the thought of being alone with so many new and unknown people, but now I feel better, much better. Thank you."

"Well I am happy that I helped you."

We both walked out of the classroom together and I went to my next class. He didn't say anything during the walk and before I went into class Doctor Masen said goodbye and he went walking to his office.

The next class was a bit hard. Mrs. Sawyer started with the agenda before everyone even sat down. The class was hard, but it was interesting. I grabbed my notebook and I began writing word for word what she said.

When the class ended I grabbed my stuff and went to the hallway. I had about half an hour free and I went towards the street. I lay on the grass and took of my glasses in which I used to read and closed my eyes.

The sun shined and it was really hot out. Someone went in front of the sun and I opened my eyes to curse out the person who had turned out the sun. But I stopped myself when I saw who it was.

"Doctor Masen!" I exclaimed sitting up, at the same time he did the same at my side.

"Hello Nessie."

"Is something wrong professor?"

"No. Should there be?"

"No. it's just… well I find it weird in that you would be here with me." I said sincerely.

Doctor Masen was different from the other professors. He was like a student. Young, nice… and why not say it, he was handsome.

"I saw you so nervous in class that I wanted to know how Sawyer's class was. Also you're the youngest in my class. I don't know…"

"Well, Mrs. Sawyer is hard, but very intelligent. My hand hurts from all the writing I did." I said without holding back my laugh.

"Do you have class now?"

"Two hours with…" I looked at my schedule and I read the name of the professor. "Well today a surgeon is coming in to give a lecture, Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"You're going to enjoy it, you will see. Doctor Cullen can take a two hour lecture… how do I say this… let's say you won't want it to end."

"That just makes me want to go now." I looked at the time and I got up on my feet. "I have to go now."

"Want me to accompany you?" The Doctor stood up and grabbed my bag from the ground.

"No it's not necessary. I'll just follow the people so I won't get lost." I grabbed my bag and put on my glasses and moved away. "Bye!"

I left Doctor Masen behind and started running towards were everyone was.

Doctor Masen was very friendly with me. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable with all the attention from his part. It wasn't something that was normal.

Just as doctor Masen had said the lecture was… well very fun. Doctor Cullen was very friendly and nice. When the lecture ended everyone was left wanting more, me at least.

I left the room and left the building in where I would meet up with my brother. When he saw me he smiled and walked towards me. He pulled me into his arms like if I was a baby and brought me towards the car. He managed to grab the whole world's attention.

"How were your classes?" he asked as he opened the door to the car, with me still in his arms.

"Excellent. And yours?"

"Boring, but there is this professor who is really nice."

Jacob put me inside of the car and put the seatbelt on me. Jacob went to the driver's seat and we went towards the dinner of the town. Jacob only brought me to the dinner when he was worried about something, when he wanted to tell me something he didn't want anyone to know or when he wanted to ask me a favor. We ordered a burger with fries and a chocolate shake for each of us, and I waited for him to decide on what he wanted to talk about.

"Nessie, there is something that… I don't know how to say it."

"There is trust." I said making me gain a smile from his part.

"Remember Leah?" _how was I not going to remember her, that lizard._

"Yes."

"She is back in the city and, well… we have a date tonight."

"Ok and what is the problem?"

"I need you to come with us so you can keep her brother busy."

"Yea man, My ass!" I exclaimed, choking on my shake.

"Come on Ness. For a long time I have wanted to get with her, but if her brother is there…" he said as he placed the burger on the plate and took his hand that was on the table. "Please I am asking you this as a favor."

Jacob looked at me with one of those looks that made me feel bad, in which I would always end up in saying yes. Jake kissed the back of my hand and continued to eat.

Jake knew the nervous I got around new people, but in that moment it didn't seem to matter to him. He smiled like an idiot during the rest of the meal, I still didn't understand why, I felt bothered by it, very bothered by it, but I didn't say anything and I will try to hide how upset I was.

When we finished eating we went back home, Jacob went and looked for the phone and I want to my room. I went in front of the computer, with the headphones the music at full volume and started writing notes about my day.

My mom opened the door to my room a couple of times, but I didn't know what she had said to me neither of the two times. Even my father came to look for me; his worried face is what made me react.

"Dad you didn't have to come upstairs." I said as I saw him at the door of my room.

"The for what do I have that machine for?" he said referring to the new elevator that we had installed on the wall on the side of the stairs.

My father had suffered a car accident when Jacob and I turned four. Since then he has had to use a wheel chair. He only came to the second floor of the house to go to his room, that's why I was surprised to see him in my room.

"You have us worried."

"Why?"

"Since you got home you haven't left your room." He said. He stretched his arms towards me and I sat in his lap, he wrapped his arms around my body. "Something wrong honey?"

"We're going out tonight."

"I know. With Leah and her brother, right?" I nodded my head and my father tightened his hug. "And what is the problem?"

"I don't know anything about the kid." I murmured.

"I am sure that you'll like him, also, I am sure that once he meets you he is going to love you. Like we all do."

"The truth is I could give a damn about what the kid thinks, is that I get nervous when I meet people." I got off of him and pushed his chair towards the hallway. "Jacob!" I yelled.

My brother came from the living room and came towards us. He grabbed my father in his arms and I grabbed his wheel chair and the three of us went towards the living room, where the table was set. We dined in peace and silence, all though I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

When we finished dining I went running to my bedroom. My closet was full of jeans and baggy shirts. Nothing was appropriate to go out tonight. So I went to my mother's closet, which was way more modern in clothing. I chose a tight black shirt, and a pair of jeans that were tight as well. I grabbed a pair of high heels. I also grabbed a pendant and earrings. I grabbed my bag and I went to do my hair.

When I went downstairs to the living room, Jacob wasn't in the house, but my mom was.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed surprised. "That shirt is mine?"

"Everything but the bag is yours, and my brother? Did he leave?" I said walking towards the door.

"He went with Leah to his car. Her brother is waiting for you in his car."

I breathed, and exhaled, I said goodbye to my parents and left the house. Jacob was in his truck with a girl and in a blue BMW was a boy I didn't t know. He said hello with a wave of his hand, and I went inside of the car.

"Hello I am Seth." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Pleased to meet you."

"I am… I am Nessie." I stammered as I felt myself begin to blush. "What… what are we going to do?"

"I propose this, while those to go do them, you and me can go drink a soda or get ice cream. Whatever sounds best to you."

"I like the plan."

The boy smiled at me and he calmed my nerves a bit.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but…" he looked like he doubted himself and he stayed quiet.

"Tell me."

"You're too pretty to be Jacob's sister. You two don't even look like twins."

"I know. Jacob looks like my father, and I look like my mother's side of the family. When they see Jake and I together they always think we're a couple."

Seth smiled and he started the car. We followed Jacob's car, but once we got to town, Seth went towards the ice cream shop.

While we were eating our ice cream sitting on the hood of his car, Seth was telling me that he had just started his last year in high school, and he also asked me about my first day at college.

It felt good to talk with him. He listened while I talked to him and he never looked at my breasts, he kept his eyes on mine, it made me smile like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as he lay against the hood.

"Because I am having a good time." I lay next to him. I felt how he grabbed my hand.

I felt uncomfortable in the beginning. I still don't know how we ended up with our fingers laced together.

"I am also having a good time." he whispered. "I hope we could do this again."

"Of course, one of these days." I absently said as my phone started ringing.

When I saw Jacob's name on the screen I ignored it and sat up.

"It's late and tomorrow we have class."

"True. I'll take you home."

He got off the hood of the car and opened the passenger side's door. He pulled me into his arms and directed me towards the seat.

Seth was an excellent guy, and he treated me sweetly not normal for a boy of the age of seventeen.

When we finally got to my house, Seth opened my door and he grabbed me by my hand and helped me get out of the car. He directed me towards the front door. We sat down on the stairs on the porch.

"You know?" he said as he grabbed my hand and started drawing on it with his finger on the back of my hand. "I am happy that my sister forced me to come."

"My brother also forced me." I noticed. "And it pissed me off over it, and because I didn't have the chance to say no, but now I am happy that I accepted to come."

Seth smiled dazzling me with that incredible smile of his. He kissed me on my cheek. We both stood up and we gave each other a hug. I heard how a car stopped behind me, but I didn't move away from Seth, who had his arm wrapped around my waist with his strong arms.

"Where is my sister?" my brother said in an unfriendly tone. He sounded like he was really close by.

"We are on for Friday?" I spoke in his ear.

"For dinner?"

"Excellent."

Seth gave me a kiss on the lips, which didn't bother me at all. He smiled and walked off. I walked towards my room ignoring my brother, who was following after me even though, I wasn't by myself not one minute. Jacob walked into my room, something he has never done in the eighteen years of life that we had, that was because I didn't let anyone come inside my room.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed surprised.

"You look beautiful."

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought about the Chapter in a review. See any mistakes let me know, if it was a little hard to understand please let me know and I'll go and check the chapters and see in what I can fix it. Let me know if it is understandable and any other questions let me know. You can say anything you want I can take it. =] **


	3. Trying to fix the mistake 1992

**A/N: Okay guys here is another chapter of this, I will Update this more frequent because I have already translated up to Chapter 5, For those of you who follow Love or Desire It might take some time for me to update because I had surgery on Monday and I am still a little sore, I am updating this cause it's already done. I will try to write Love or desire soon finish the chapter, but it might not happen until I feel better. I didn't want to disappoint you guys but I guess I am doing it again. Sorry again. **

**as always I don't own any of this and all the credit goes to Livia Scofield Miller for writing this amazing story. All I did was translate it. Hopefully I did a good job. Enjoy! =]  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Steph Meyer owns twilight and Livia Scofield Miller owns This plot, all I did was translate it. **

**

* * *

Together By Mistake Together for Love. **

_**Italics**_** and bold are telephone conversations or conversations that are heard in the distance****.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**In this story the characters are all human. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Trying to fix the mistake. (1992)**

* * *

Doctor Cullen was in charge of telling the young woman that was still in bed the bad news.

Screams, Tears, and an anxiety attack, they had to administer many doses of shots to relax her and make her sleep.

While she was sleeping the young man never left her side. They also needed to give him a pill so he could relax. It was either for his nerves or for the pain in his heart.

He was present when his little one, the most beautiful person in the world, had taken her last breath.

He knew that all the doctors had done all they could do to try and save her life. To prevent that the small one abandoned the world that had seen her be born. That wasn't what made him fell so angry. He was angry with the world, with the doctors, even with the nurse, but above all, he was angry with himself.

"Edward." Doctor Cullen went inside of the room and walked next to the young man. "Edward you should get some sleep."

"I can't"

"Edward I am sorry that I couldn't save her." He got on his knees next to him and grabbed one of his hands. "Son, I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault dad."

"They're going to give her an autopsy."

"Are you going to do it?" he said looking his father in the eyes.

"No, no I couldn't. Not to my granddaughter." He sobbed.

Tears started to fall to the doctor's cheeks. He had seen his Granddaughter die. He had her in his arms when it happened.

The young man Edward got on his knees next to his father and hugged him with the little strength he had left. He wanted to die. He wanted to sleep like his love was. He wanted to sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain.

The nurse that helped Doctor Cullen during the birth came inside of the room. She didn't have a good face on. Although she only was thirty years old, she looked like she was ten years older.

"Doctor Cullen they are waiting for you in operating room five."

"I'll be there shortly." The doctor got up on his feet and he was still hugging his son. He got closer to the bed where Edward's girlfriend was still sleeping. He half turned and he left.

The nurse also left the room, but Edward walked after her and he stood in her way.

"Excuse me? Do you remember what I asked you a couple hours ago?"

"Yes." The woman whispered lowering her head to the floor. "I remember."

"And?"

"Children change."

"But not much, and at least not that quick, right?" Edward said grabbing Holly by the hand.

"No."

"Where is my daughter?" he said starting to raise his voice.

"I don't know."

"How don't you know?" he yelled. He was out of his wits, and the pain was starting to dominate him. "Are you incompetent?"

"I…"

"How is it even possible that you can lose a new born?"

"Can you please calm down?"

"None of that," Edward's grip on her got tighter and he threw her near the nearest elevator. Once they were in the elevator and the doors were closed he pressed the stop button in the elevator. "Talk!"

"I don't… think it was when I put the identification bracelet. There was another nurse," The nurse began to cry remembering that hard moment. "And another baby girl."

"So you decided to switch?" Edward began to shake from his anger.

"The bracelets fell from our hands and onto the floor." She said, she couldn't stop crying.

She out of any one felt bad about what had happen. She didn't even try and prove the identities of the baby girls. She just simply trusted her co-workers words, even though she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"What's their names?"

"Who?"

"The family that has my daughter?"

"I don't know." She lied.

Holly knew if she told him the name of the family he would go and arm a scandal. No. She wasn't going to tell him. She decided to keep the identities of the Blacks a secret.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't know , I swear."

"You made everyone believe that our daughter, my daughter, had died. How do you expect me to believe you?" Edward no longer yelled at her, but he did speak to her coldly, he slowly got closer to Holly until he had her backed up against the wall and between his body.

"I am sorry."

"Alright," Edward backed away from the nurse and he pressed he button so the elevator would work again. "But I will not rest until I know the truth. And when I do, I will make sure that you and your co-worker go to jail."

The elevator doors opened and the young man Edward left in a rush, leaving Holly behind, who fell to her knees and continued to cry_. I have to let Nicole know._ She thought to herself.

The doors of the elevator closed again, and when they opened she was in front of a couple. It was a man of about thirty and a woman of about twenty so years. Each one of them had a baby in their arms.

They looked worried when they say Holly, Holly stood on her feet at the moment, with a little difficulty. She was so nervous that she could feel how her knees wobbled.

She left the elevator taking a look at the infants. One was a baby boy of a darker skin tone, while the man had in his arms a baby girl with extremely fair skin, like the woman, even though the woman wasn't as white as the baby girl.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked her.

"No, no. I am fine. They are two precious children." She tried to conceal her suspicious looks as she continued to observe the baby girl in the back.

"Thank you."

"What are their names?"

"He is Jacob, and she is Renesmee."

"Precious names," she said as she confirmed her suspicions. "Good bye." Holly said backing away from them and started to run as soon as she was alone in the hallway.

When she got to the reception area and she hid behind one of the desks. She grabbed a pen and paper, and she wrote down six words: Renesmee Black is the young Masen.

* * *

**So yea guys this is a past chapter which means it's shorter, Hope you enjoyed and still review, at least I know you people like it and let me know if you want me to continue translating this story. Again sorry for the inconvenience for those who follow Love or Desire. **=[


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: I am sorry guys, here is the next chapter of this I hope you Enjoy. I am Sorry for all of you who follow my stories and they're have been no updates I am sorry. I am just still getting better. Things have been crazy this year and I hope to Enter 2011 with much success in everything. Well I am sorry for my readers who follow my stories. But do Enjoy this. =] Love you guys. **

**Reviews are awesome they support this wonderful writer and story. Review guys, please and thank you. Just imagine Jacob kisses. *Drool*  
**

**

* * *

Together By Mistake Together for Love. **

_**Italics**_** and bold are telephone conversations or conversations that are heard in the distance****.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**In this story the characters are all human. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Steph Meyer owns twilight and Livia Scofield Miller owns This plot, all I did was translate it. **

**Enjoy! =]**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy. (2010)**

* * *

I walked over to where my brother stood, and tried to kick my brother out of my room, but he was stronger than me that my push didn't even move him a centimeter from the room.

"Get out of my room!"

He didn't say anything, but he did continue to look at me like we had never seen each other. I started feeling uncomfortable, very uncomfortable; I went to my closet and put on my bathrobe. That simple gesture made my brother snap out of his Trans and react; he backed up towards the door.

His behavior was starting to worry me. I had never seen him act in such a weird way.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks to moms clothes." I started taking off the earrings and necklace and put them on my desk. "How was it with Leah?"

"We have a date on Friday."

"Excellent." I said with attitude. _How I hate that girl._

"I am sorry for leaving you behind."

"Nothing happened. I actually had a fun night." I picked my hair up in a high pony tail and sat on my bed. "I also have a date with Seth on Friday."

"Oh…"

"I want to go to sleep."

"Ok."

"Leave." I said as I didn't see my brother moving. "Jacob." I warned.

"Yea, best I leave. Good night." He looked at me one last time and finally he left me by myself in my room.

I changed my clothes and put on my pajamas, and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't sleep that night. I was too busy worrying about my brother's strange behavior. I had never saw him like that. And he had said that I looked beautiful, something he had never told me before_. He probably took something. He had lost his mind. _

My alarm clock started to go off after I only fell asleep thirty minutes ago. I got dressed without really paying attention to the clothes I chose, and I walked downstairs to the kitchen in where Jacob was having breakfast. I took a piece of toast he had on his plate and went to the fridge to look for some milk. The whole time I felt like I had eyes glued to my back.

"What you looking at?" I said taking a drink of milk directly from the carton.

"You have a bad look on your face."

"I couldn't sleep." I started eating the piece of toast and sat down next to him. "You look like you're well rested."

"I look it."

"Let's go, were still going to be late."

I took the keys to the car and went to the driver's seat. Jacob came a few moments later, and when he got into the car I started driving off at full speed towards the college.

The day couldn't be even more boring. I think the only class that was averagely decent was Doctor Masen's class, that day it was only an hour long. Even though he was young, Thirty five years old, the girl next to me had told me that he was a professor, a very professional doctor and very experienced. He was the best professor there from all the professors who taught there; on top of that he was very attractive. All my female class mates were going crazy for him, and they called me weird for not being like that for him. But I couldn't. Inside of me I felt like that would be really weird.

During the trip back home, Jacob didn't look at me. That simple gesture had hurt me, and a lot, but I intended on being strong and act like his behavior didn't bother me.

When we got home I went to my bedroom, got my laptop and went to the garden, where I started typing the notes I had took that day, although I stopped after ten minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and his behavior. Something was happening with him and it had to be really serious, because he always told me everything. He was my best friend, my only friend.

I left my laptop and my notes in the garden and went towards my brother's room. I called for him from the door, but there was no response. He was acting like he wasn't in there, although he couldn't lie to me. When I called for him the first time I heard him lower the volume on the television.

"Jacob?"

He continued not to answer.

"Jacob I think we should talk."

He still acted like I wasn't there.

I kicked the door and yelled 'asshole' and went back to the garden.

I didn't go back into the house until my mother went to look for me. She looked worried and I didn't miss that a bit. Her kids, who have always been together, now couldn't even look at each other. It's that it wasn't my fault. It was all Jacob.

We sat down at the dinner table and ate in silence. Our parents looked at us, they would look at Jacob than at me, without saying a word, but when I got up to go to my bedroom…

"Sit down." My father said he looked really angry.

I sat down at the moment, scared. Jacob looked shocked, but my mom's appearance was calm.

"At this second you two are going to tell us what is going on in this house."

"Nothing is wrong with me." I murmured keeping my eyes on the table.

"Jacob…"

"Dad nothing is wrong." He said, even though he didn't even believe that.

"Moron." I murmured, but not low enough and everyone heard me.

"Renesmee watch your mouth." My mother said, talking for the first time. "Now honey tell us what is going on." She talked calmly, but I noticed that she was nervous and worried.

"Nothing is wrong with me; everything is a thing of this kid. Every since last night her has been really weird. And it hurts that he doesn't even look at me." I said when I finally got my voice.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Jacob looked at me, but then I lowered my head again.

"Seth isn't good for you." he said in a tone I couldn't identify.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to get near him again."

_What was missing_.

"But, how dare you?" I exclaimed, standing up on my feet. "You are no one to tell me what I have to do with my life!"

"Don't get near him."

"Do I tell you what you should do?" I was no longer talking I started shouting. "Do I forbid you from being with that whore Leah?"

"Don't insult Leah!" he said talking in the same tone.

"Please! Everyone knows that she throws herself to any living thing!"

"Shut up!"

"Inclusive she also likes girls."

"I told you to shut up!" he said raising his voice.

I had never heard him raise his voice at me before, and I got scared. I sat back down in the chair feeling like my head was spinning. My parents looked directly at Jacob. I started to feel my eyes burn, and the tears started to spill down my cheeks. Jacob also sat down and his eyes boarded into me.

"I am not going to stop seeing Seth, I like him and I am going out with him tomorrow." I said how I could; I already felt a strong pressure in my throat. Like if an invisible hand was on my throat strangulating me. "And I don't care if you fuck Leah…"

"Renesmee." My mother interrupted me, scolding me for my vocabulary, but I didn't listen to her and I continued to talk.

"I don't care what you do with her, because I know that is how you're happy." I said drying my tears with a napkin. "May I be excused, please?"

"Yes of course you can." My father said caressing my hand.

"Thank you." I got up from the table and shuffled my feet towards my bedroom. I let myself fall onto the bed and began to cry, and I didn't bother in not making a noise.

I could hear how my parents scolded Jacob for having yelled at me. I covered my ears with my hands trying not to hear them, until I fell asleep, tired of crying.

…..-…..-….-….-…-….-…-…-..

I woke up the next day really early. I got dressed with wide pants and my Lakers jersey. I grabbed my things and took a muffin from the pantry and left. I was going to go walking to school. It was an hour away from my house, but I didn't care. I needed to be by myself.

When I already had about half an hour walking, I felt like a car was getting near. I got out of the way so the car could go by, but it didn't go in front of me. It actually started slowing down and stopped at my side.

"Nessie?"

I looked to my left without stopping, but I stopped in my spot when I saw who it was.

"Nessie get in the car."

"No."

"Please. Get in the car and we will talk."

"Jacob I want to be by myself."I started walking once more, I felt how the car started moving slowly following close behind me. "Please."

The car stopped and a short moment later I felt a larger hand over mines.

"Forgive me please." He said hugging me delicately. "Forgive me for yelling at you."

I couldn't respond. I already had started crying. I hardly cried and this was the third time I did it in less the twelve hours.

"I am sorry." He said caressing my back. "It's that…"

"It's my fault." I said separating myself from him. "I shouldn't have said those things about Leah."

"I already know that Leah is a bit… liberal."

"Ok… good, Jake, I…" I dried my tears and I walked back a couple steps. "I am going to class."

"Get in, I'll take you."

"No. I'll go walking."

"But…" he made an intent to grab my hand, but I moved away from him.

"Please." I begged. "We'll see each other mid day, ok?"

"Ok."

He hesitated, but at last he got back in the car and drove off. I got to class ten minutes late; I got to the door shyly and went in. Everyone turned to look at me, Mr. Cullen gave me a half smile and then continued with the class like nothing had happened. I sat in the seat farthest away, and the two hours that passed, I didn't pay attention to nothing.

"Ms. Black?" a voice said next to be and startled me.

Doctor Masen sat next to me and caressed my cheek, drying my tears. I looked at his face and noticed he was worried.

"Nessie are you ok?"

"No."

The Doctor hugged me, hugging me the way only my father could when I wasn't feeling good, while I wet his shirt with my tears.

I don't know how long we were like that, but when we left the classroom I felt a lot better. Doctor Masen brought me to his office and made me some tea.

"I am sorry about what happened." I said taking a sip from the tea.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. You're having a bad day." He sat down in his chair while he drank some of his coffee. "Maybe you should go back home and rest. I will take care of advising your professor."

"Doctor Masen, why do you do this? You have more than fifty students per class. You don't have to worry about me."

"I am going to be sincere with you." he stood up and brought his chair next to me. "When I first saw you in my class trembling from the nerves, you reminded me of my ex wife."

"Oh really?"

"She too is very shy. Also, you physically look like her. She also has fair skin and brown eyes." I started feeling nervous when I felt his hand over mine caressing it. "Sorry, I am making you uncomfortable."

"No it's that… I don't know." In reality, it didn't make me uncomfortable, I felt bad for him, to see the sadness in his deep green eyes.

"I had a daughter, that's why I treat you this way."

"I am sorry." I said realizing he was talking about the past, like he didn't have his daughter anymore.

"Nothing happened." He smiled sadly and stood up again.

I did the same, and returned the hug that he gave me when I needed it. He stood still. It was clear that he was surprised. Without really knowing why, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, the way I did with only my friends or the people I cared for or loved.

At that moment the door to the office opened.

"Nessie, are you ok?" Jacob said that was now paralyzed in the door.

Doctor Masen backed away from me, and grabbed his cup of coffee and walked out of the office with a thank you and a smiled, which I didn't doubt in responding to. Jacob closed the door of the office, but he didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" I said sitting once more in the chair.

"I had a break and I came to see you. But since I didn't see you with your class mates, I asked a girl and told me you didn't look good and that the professor brought you to his office.

"Yes that's how it is."

"So, what were you doing hugged up with that guy?" I raised my eyes and I saw how he was squeezing his hands into fists. "Where is your professor?"

"He just left."

"When?"

"Just now." I said confused. _But he just saw him._ I stood up and I grabbed one of my brother's hands, he was shaking uncontrollably. "Jacob, what is wrong with you?" I started getting seriously worried for him.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you." He lifted his free hand and tenderly caressed my cheek, causing a chill to go through my body. "Let's go home."

"I still have two classes."

"You need to rest, Monday you can catch up."

"Ok…" I surrendered.

"Let's go." Jacob stretched with strength my hand and dragged me to the car.

He drove fast, but we didn't go home. We went to the park, the place we used to go to when I was sad, only Jacob knew that.

* * *

**Well this was a crazy chapter, They fight and make up. Awww those crazy kids don't know what else to do. Jacob and his Jealous ways. Still have to love Jealous Jake cause he is yummy. Super Sexy wolf to the rescue! Yum!**


	5. Investigations 1992

**A/N: Ok this is really late, but every update I have done has been that way. My life has sucked lately and I really hope it gets better. So here is an update on this. I really don't know when their will be another I will try for soon. But I make no promises. As always I love you guys and please Review. People haven't loved me as much lately and it makes me a little sad to know a ton of people read but don't review. Don't want to sound needy or anything just want to know you're reading. I thank the loyal readers. Thanks for the patience guys. ;D **

**

* * *

As always I don't own any of this and all the credit goes to Livia Scofield Miller for writing this amazing story. All I did was translate it. Hopefully I did a good job. Enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Steph Meyer owns twilight and Livia Scofield Miller owns this plot, all I did was translate it. **

**Together By Mistake - Together for Love. **

_**Italics**_** and bold are telephone conversations or conversations that are heard in the distance.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**In this story the characters are all human. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Investigations. (1992)**

Three weeks had passed that Bella Swan and her young husband, Edward Masen, had returned home. Even with that the things hadn't got any better. It was actually the opposite. Bella hardly spoke or looked at her young husband. He was also sad and depressed, but he had found a better way for draining out his pain. He was investigating what had happened with his missing daughter and the little girl who passed away, she didn't get a chance to even meet her family.

Bella didn't know what Edward was planning and because Edward was so distant that she felt ever so lonely. Edward was always distracted.

"You're leaving?" she said as she saw Edward going for the door.

"I have to go somewhere."

"But… I don't want to be by myself." She whispered, even though Edward barely heard her. He wasn't home anymore.

Even though they were young, they were barely seventeen; they were married, lived together and alone. They had rented a house so that they could form they're family. Edward, their baby and her, but their baby was no longer with them. She had just had her in her arms for a couple minutes, two insufficient minutes.

"My baby." She whispered bring her right hand to her heart.

She started to cry, she always thought about her baby girl, which was all the time. She would dream with her angelic face. At times she would get the feeling of hearing a baby crying. She started to think she was losing her mind.

She went up to the bedroom, went back downstairs, to the kitchen, to the living room, and back to the bedroom, and finally ended up in a small living room, she was in front of the television in front of the couch although she didn't sit down. One of the bad things was she didn't know what to do today, the worse thing was, if she went to school, which was what she should have been doing, the whole world surrounded her telling her their laments, but she knew what she would do, she would put the face on, since she never really spoke to any of them anyway.

She threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes. She needed sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

Edward went back to the hospital, but another day passed and he couldn't speak with Holly, or the other nurse. He had searched the hospital up and down, but he didn't see them.

"Edward what are you doing here?" said Doctor Cullen.

Edward had been hiding throughout his searching through the hallways of the hospital, but at last he had been caught.

"Dad…"

"Who are you looking for?"

"That's not important. I need your help."

"Yea anything you want."

"I want to know the name of every woman who gave birth the same day as Bella." He said watching as the expression on his father's face changed. He looked at him as he had lost his mind. "Dad don't look at me like that."

"Edward we all lament the death of your daughter, but…"

"No! You don't understand! She isn't dead. They changed her for another. My daughter is living with strangers!"

"Edward, Stop yelling." The Doctor demanded. "Let's go to my office."

"No. Give me the names."

"I can't"

"Then I will go and find them." Edward passed his father and went to the office.

He sat down in front of the computer and started looking through the database through all the information of the hospital. Only five names showed up: Black, Weber, Uley, Swan and Newton.

He crossed off Uley since they had a boy. He needed to find out the address of the Black's, Weber's and the Newton's. He started looking, but Doctor Cullen walked in and turned off the computer monitor.

"What are you doing?" he complained.

"Stop this madness." He begged his son, but he knew his son wouldn't hear to reason. His son never followed rules. "Go home with Bella and go to school."

"I am not going to stop until I find her. I will find my daughter."

"Get out of my office."

"Go to hell!"Edward got up from the chair with so much strength that the chair fell to the floor.

He left and ran out of the office, and from the hospital, and he didn't stop until he found a telephone booth. There were only a few left in the city. He was lucky to find one. All booths had a phone book. Edward began to look up the Weber's, Black's and Newton's of the city. He wrote down the addresses and went back home.

He found Bella sleeping on the couch in the living room. He smiled sadly and got down on his knees next to her and caressed her cheek sweetly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Bella I have to tell you something." He whispered.

"If it isn't the explanation as to why you have been disappearing I don't want to hear it." she said containing the pain she was feeling.

"That is exactly what it is."

"Tell me."

"One of the nurses at the hospital told me they had made a mistake and she was sure when she told me."

Bella sat up and Edward sat next to her.

"What mistake?"

"They switched two girls by mistake. They changed their bracelets by accident."

"That can't be." Exclaimed Bella, she covered her mouth with her hand. She started to cry again. "What are you insinuating Edward? That our daughter is still alive?"

"Yes."

* * *

And they are getting close to knowing what happens ;D


End file.
